


Apples

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Apples, Drabble, Eating, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He woke with a start as something was dropped on his head from above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

He woke with a start as something was dropped on his head from above. Mar was poised above him, her arm loaded with a bushel of apples, grinning wickedly.

“Morning to you too,” Tomas grumbled, scooping the fruit out of his lap. She set her burden down and promptly took its place.

“There is a fair setting up in the square. We should go.”

“Now?”

She wrapped her small fingers around his large ones, guiding the apple to her lips and taking a careful bite. Juice ran down her chin, and she smiled as she leaned forward.

“Later, silly boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
